Madwoman
by BoredOutOfHisMind
Summary: As the world drags on, Minerva would have to let it takes more things, until she couldn't let it anymore, as she woke up from the blissful dream of a future that could have been.


Just another girl falling in love

''Once again, it's like a dream, with the dancing clouds and wind''

The sky was clear that day, as the sound of marching boots and tank's engine fill the air, replacing the sounds of nature belongs to that was once a peaceful land.

All around them, as they marched on, the scenery was nothing but a desolated forest, blackened trees from the latest napalm strike, animals started as the sounds of conflict draw near, as they flee for their lives.

It was a horrible scene to look at, combine with the dreaded air surrounding them, whispering the voices of the dead.

The Federation soldiers belongs to Squad F aren't, as they are moving forward another battle, as they were not just fighting for their own survival, but for what they believe in, the flags, their homes, their friends, and so many other reasons.

Maybe for a loved one back at home?

Suddenly the thought going through the Lieutenant's mind, when she looked at her second-in-command, as corporal was holding one hand onto Minerva's shoulder, saying positive things and other trivial topics to distract her from this horrible landscape.

The trees become alive again, the birds started singing, the smell of napalm was filled with the morning scene of blooming flowers in Spring, the dreaded blackened sky replaced with a the early morning sunray.

Christel is a witch, jokingly viewed as heresy, but it's just to keep her from not going insane.

* * *

''Why have you captured my heart, when the sunshine hits the cloud, and drag me into this blissful daydream?''

As this conflict drags on, more lives were lost for another meaningless war that would eventually start another.

As she wishes for honor and glory, she wishes for everyone's welfare, specially her own squad.

But especially, her Corporal that was named Christel Ward, a witch that could turn her world from a gloom and doom one to a one that was only exists in her dream.

A world packed with fulfilled promises, as she was walking down the street in full military uniform, the inhabitants greet her with gratefulness for keeping this land safe like the knights in tell of old.

A world where Christel was still her second in command, and would walk by her side, telling her the same things she always does.

And always will be, building that blissful world for her.

But whenever she closes her eye on that hill with the plum tree, she would still see an empty sky with a gentle wind, and her Corporal soundly asleep on her shoulder.

That world would come soon, when this war is over.

As I would take you down the streets we once dream of.

* * *

''I smile, but keep wondering was this just another lucid dream, as the world only sees two of us''

That world would never come soundly and easily, as she has to scarify far too much, a stable future, maybe a loving husband and children? Would she had taken another path down her life, she would not have to suffer.

But yet, here she was, with a dying witch in her arms.

Smiling, as her mind reconstructs reality, telling her this was all a lucid dream of a cold winter night, but yet the heavy breath and a warm hand she was holding felt real.

Sunshine isn't dancing with the clouds anymore, as the world itself crumbles.

But she would still hold on Christel, even if it was just a bad dream.

* * *

''In the dark corner of the ship's cabin, I sing of you, dreaming you were my choir, as we sang about the sunny day as well as the windy ones, when we marched under the same sky, with you right by my side''

She reaches out to the pistol right next to her dresser, but, as a invisible hand keep holding her back, day by day, as she would wish this nightmare would stop.

This war kept dragging on, but now, she was left with only Ronald, and the rest lay dying on the Crystal Sea.

As the world shattered, it woke her from the sweet dream she once had with a certain someone, now just all but a bitter aftertaste.

She would have to stop dreaming, this war has to end, and she would walk down that street, in honoring the corporal's name.

* * *

''Wake up, wake up, the War is over, springtime has come, can't you see? You were gone but here I'm still waiting, like a madwoman I scream for vengeance in your name, why can't you see?''

The lever feels heavy all the sudden, as she saw the fading smile of her friend behind Claude.

''Maybe for a loved one back at home?''

As then she understood, as they did not come for death, this meaningless war had been stopped, even at costs too great to mount.

But, it wasn't Christel's dream nor Squad F's, it was her vengeance that had blinded her.

As long as Minerva was alive, the smile will not fade away forever, as long as she wakes up every day in reality as she builds up their dream of a peaceful world.

And a world she will hold their memories dear.

''You are alive and that's all I need, Commander Victor, let's end this war together''

* * *

''Our War's end''

Under the plum tree in small town, on a hill with the wind and an empty sky, they shared the same dream of peace and everlasting happiness.

They shared the sunny days, the windy days, the rainy days, both good and bad.

But she was here, and that's all matters for that certain person.

''I love you''

But now, under the shade of yellow sky, as the wind carries her voice through lands unknown, hoping that the Eldeweiss would carry her wish, let the spring tide sings its song to her long lost comrades instead of salute gun barrage.

She marches on, toward the future that awaits her to shape its path.

* * *

''Happiness only die when I stop dreaming''


End file.
